The memories will be remembered
by Key of Destiny4ever
Summary: This is a 100 theme challenge from ZealousZexionZealot. The characters will be remembered of what they've done. Summary is bad.
1. Theme: Shatter

Theme: Shatter

Characters: Sora/Vanitas

The sun was almost going done, which it was going to be dark. Sora was going crazy-when the sun goes down he turns into this evil beast. This beast shatter's everything.

Sora was on the street walking, that's not good he could kill somebody. He looked at the sky, he saw the sun going down, he feel the beast coming out of his body, that's why he was getting crazy.

He was on his way home, but his house is far away from where he was. Hopefully he doesn't kill anybody on the street that are walking.

The brunette boy kept looking at the sun. The sun went down.

Sora's eyes turned yellow, his hair turned black, his clothes changed into an evil looking suit, it had black and red on it. His keyblade was all black. It was called The Shatter Of Darkness. Sora was now Vanitas.

There was a young girl walking, she saw Vanitas running after her, she ran as fast as she could.

But Vanitas had his keyblade out, he caught up with the girl, he stuk his keyblade in the back of her-her body fell to the ground, and she died.

Vanitas liked it when people died, it made him smile, he ran off to go destroy more things.

He picked up some mailboxes, and threw them on the ground, he would jump on them, and they would break, he laughed evily.

He left the mailboxes on the ground, and run off, he saw more people, he killed them with his keyblade.

He killed a red head girl that Sora loved so much, his friend Kairi. Sora isn't going to be happy when he returns to himself again.

Vanitas had tears in his eyes, he couldn't believe he did that. "Kairi. " He keeled on the ground, he picked up her body, and held it close to him, he broke out in tears. "Why, do I have to be evil, and kill people?" He cried, and he looked at Kairi, it made him sad that he killed her.

Vanitas put her down on the ground, and he ran off.

Thanks for reading! This is my first challenge, please no bad reviews! 


	2. Theme: Star

Theme: Star

Characters: Roxas/Xion

It was night time at The Castle That Ever Was, Roxas and Xion were outside lying on the grass, looking up at the sky watching the stars.

The two Nobodies always do this every night, they would wish on the brightest star in the sky, hoping their wishes would come true.

"Do you see the bright star?" Roxas asked.

Xion looked at all the stars. "No, I don't yet."

"Maybe it's not dark enough, " replied Roxas.

The teens wouldn't take their eyes off of the stars, they wanted that bright star to come out, they really want to make a wish.

"Hey, I see it," said Roxas.

"Where? " Xion replied with happiness.

Roxas pointed at the star in the sky. "Ready?"

Xion put her blue eyes on the star. "Ready."

They both closed their eyes at the sametime, they would wish to themselves, not out loud, 'cause it may not come true.

Roxas: I wish that the Organization would get their hearts back.

Xion: I wish Roxas would kiss me.

They both opened their eyes, they stood up from the ground.

Roxas formed a black portal, to go back in the Castle. They walked in it, and it disappeared.

They entered the Grey Area, then they walked in The Hallway Of Nothing. Roxas walked Xion to her bedroom.

Xion was about to go in her room, but Roxas stopped her. She turned around to face him.

He kissed her on the lips. "Night. "

Xion kissed him back. "Night. " She blushed and entered her room.

Roxas entered his room.

Xion's wish came true!  



	3. Theme: Riot

Theme: Riot

Chapters: Larxene/Xion

Larxene and Xion hung out in Larxene's room, they were making up jokes, and making fun of the other members.

The two girls were sitting on a bed laughing their heads off, their heads did hurt from the laughing, but they had a good time.

"I bet Luxord reads a story to his cards before he gose to bed," said Larxene while laughing.

Xion laughed. "he's married to his cards."

Yeah, Marluixa named his scythe Lucy," said Larxene.

The two girls laughed hard, they almost fell off the bed.

Xion took a deep breath for air. "I heard Zexion say to himself, he's a sexy beast."

Larxene fell off the bed laughing on the floor.

Xion laughed, but she stayed on the bed.

"Axel hears eyeliner, " joked Larxene.

"That's not funny. Marluixa's hair is naturally brown, he died his hair pick," laughed Xion.

"That's a good one," said Larxene as she rose from the floor, and sat on the bed.

"It's true, I saw some brown hair before, he rushed to the bathroom to go die his hair," said Xion.

"Wow, I think Demyx sleeps with a teddy bear, and sucks his thumb, " said Larxene.

"If he did he's a baby," said Xion.

All of a sudden Larxene's bedroom door opened.

"Saix, do you even knock? " Larxene asked.

"Number, 12, 14, you have missions you need to do," said Saix as he left the room.

"Ok wolf man," said Larxene.

The two girls rose from the bed, and walked out of the room.

They reported to Saix, and did their mission.


	4. Theme: Heart

Theme: Heart

Characters: Xemnas/Organization 13

The Organization was at The Alter Of Naught. Xemnas was behind Kingdom Hearts. "Members, Kingdom Hearts is completed, we are getting our hearts back."

The members were really happy, now they can actually know what the heart feels like, and it have emotions.

Xemnas turned to face Kingdom Hearts." Everyone do what I do, and say what I say." Xemnas put his hands in the air.

The members put their hands in the air.

"Kingdom Hearts, shine your light, let us have our hearts back, so we can feel, and be new again, be a new person, new memories. No more hearts, no more Organization, we get to be free from darkness, we can live in the light," said everyone.

The hearts flew out of Kingdom Hearts, the Organization 13 watched the hearts fly out of Kingdom Hearts.

The hearts entered in their bodies, their bodies disappeared.

They entered to where they lived, they were asleep in their beds, ready to start their new day, with new memories, new everything. To bad they don't remember their memories in the Organization.

They woke up the next day with smiles, and hearts, they get to see their old friends, it's sad that they don't remember their friends from the Organization.

Please review! 


	5. Them: Expectations

Theme: Expectations

Characters: Roxas/Namine

Namine was in the White Room, of the Twilight Mansion, she was sitting at a white table, she was drawing a picture, Destiny Islands she was drawing.

The doors of the room opened. Namine saw the doors open in the coroner of her eye, she took her eyes off of her drawing, and out her colored pencil down, she saw a boy with blonde spiky hair with blue eyes entered the room.

The boy walked over to Namine.

"Roxas, what are you doing here?" Namine asked.

"Namine, I have something to tell you," answered Roxas.

"What is it?" Namine asked.

"I've been having dreams about me entering the Organization, " said Roxas.

"Are you going?" Namine didn't want him to leave Twilight Town, and she didn't want Roxas to forget about her.

Namine has no heart, she's just hidding from the Organization.

"Yes. I may not remember the memories you and I had in Twilight Town, but I promise you, that I will come back, and we can have a life together again, I'm running out of time, I must go," said Roxas as he turned his back, to walk out of the room.

"Roxas." Namine rose from the chair, and walked up behind him.

Roxas turned around to see his girlfriend. "Yeah. "

Namine wrapped him in a embrace. "I'm going to miss you so much."

Roxas hugged her back. "Me too."

Namine had tears in her eyes. She put her lips to his ear, and whispered. "I love you. " She faced Roxas and looked into his deep blue eyes.

Roxas looked into her blue eyes, he kissed her lips.

Namine kissed him back.

His tounge entered her mouth, and he moved it around.

It made Namine to kiss Roxas deeper.

Roxas broke the kiss apart. "Goodbye. "

"Bye, Roxas," said Namine.

They let go of each other, and Roxas headed out the door. 


	6. Theme: Moon

Theme: Moon

Chapters: Saix/Xion

The moon was out in the night sky, Saix was outside on the roof, he turned into a wolf, he was howling.

It scared Xion, when Saix was a wolf, so she decided to face her fears, she went outside on the roof, she saw Saix. Xion walked more on the roof.

Saix heard some foot steps, he stopped howling, and looked at Xion, he was walking toward her.

Xion was scared, her legs was shaking as she walked.

Saix saw the young girl shaking, he smiled, and got closer to her. "Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you."

Xion got close to him, she looked into his yellow. "Ar-are y-you sure?"

"Yes, when I'm a wolf, it doesn't mean I'm going to hurt you," said Saix as he licked her hand.

Xion smiled, and she pet his head. "You are actually cool looking."

"Thank you," he replied smiling.

Xion continued to pet him. It made Saix happy, he loved being petted.

"So, when the sun comes up do you change back to normal? " Xion asked.

"Yes, I do," replied Saix.

"Cool, can I stay up with you?" Xion asked.

"No, you need your sleep, it's late now go to sleep, " said Saix.

"Ok, night," said Xion as she turned to face where the window is, she walked off of the roof, and entered inside the Castle. She walked in The Hallway Of Nothing, she walked down the hallway, and entered her room.

This chapter was boring. O.O Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! 


	7. Theme: Shadow

Theme: Shadow

Characters: Kairi/Vanitas

It was night time on Destiny Islands, Kairi was in her room. In her bedroom at night, there would be a shadow that would appear in her room.

Kairi looked at her floor, and walls to see if that shadow would appear. She was scared, she can't stand sleeping in her room, the shadow would make lot's of noise. How could that be? It's just a shadow.

Foot steps were heard in her room, she looked around, and her heart was beating like a drum. There was nobody there.

The shadow appeared in her room, Kairi looked at her door, the shadow was on her door, she hid under her blanket, shaking like crazy, and she had tears in her eyes.

The foot steps got close to her bed, Kairi's heart beat really fast, and hard, she could feel her heart beat against her chest.

"Kairi, it's me," the shadow said in a teenager kind of voice.

"Sora?" The voice sounded familiar to Kairi.

The shadow lifted up Kairi's blanket. Kairi looked up into his yellow eyes, that glowed like cat's eyes. "Vanitas. "

"That's right," he replied.

"I can't see your face, only your eyes," said Kairi.

"That's all you need to see," said Vanitas.

Kairi had a confused look on her face.

"Sleep well my princess, " said Vanitas as he disappeared.

Now, Kairi can fall asleep, now she knows who that shadow was. The red head closed her eyes.


	8. Theme: Space

Theme: Space

Characters: Roxas/Xion

Roxas got back from his mission, the portal of darkness appeared in the Grey Area. He saw that nobody was sitting on the couches, but his friend Xion was the only one sitting alone. The Key Of Destiny smiled.

He walked over where Xion was, he saw that she had her head down, and she didn't look to happy. Roxas sat next to her. "Xion, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," she replied in a depressing voice.

Roxas put his hand on her shoulder. "Let's have ice cream, that will cheer you up."

Xion took his hand off of her shoulder. "Roxas, I need space."

"What do you mean 'space'?" Roxas replied.

"It means to go away, and leave me alone," replied Xion.

Roxas rose from the couch, he headed in his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roxas entered his room, he walked over to his white desk, on top of it-it had his diary and a pen. He pulled the chair out of the desk, and he sat in the chair, he pulled himself in the desk.

He picked up his black pen, he opened his diary to a fresh page.

Space

Today, I went on a solo mission, when I got home nobody was there, only Xion. When I saw Xion, she had her head down, she didn't sound happy. I wonder why she's sad? She told me that she needed space. What does she mean? Maybe that's what girls call it, when they want to be alone.

Roxas put his pen down, he closed his diary. The Key Of Destiny pushed himself out - he rose from the chair, and pushed the chair in the desk.

He walked over to his bed, and he laid down.

Poor Roxas :( 


	9. Theme: Punch

Theme: Punch

Characters: Seifer/Selphie

School just got out at Twilight High, there was a lot of teenagers getting on the bus.

Selphie was walking home, she lived down the road from the school.

Seifer he lived on the same road that Selphie lived on. He saw her walking, he had his fist ready, he walked toward the young girl. Seifer never walked near anyone, but only to punch them. "Selphie, slow down."

Selphie knew that voice it was Seifer, but why is he walking with Selphie? He never walks near her. Selphie stopped walking and looked at him. "Why are you walking with me?"

Seifer pushed Selphie against the wall. The young girl was scared, what is he doing? "Seifer, let go off me."

Seifer ignored her plea, he took his fist, and punched her face hard. "Ow, your such a jerk."

Seifer let go of Selphie, he smirked and ran off.

Selphie rubbed her face where Seifer hit her, she watched him run off-she got away from the wall, and continued to walk down the street. "He's so going to get it!"

The young girl ran as fast as she could, she won't ever forget this day, she will remember it forever. She will get him back, but she won't punch him back, she will do a prank on him. She needs to think of a plan.

She made it to her street, she walked down a few blocks, and she walked to her house, and she entered the house. 


	10. Theme: Wake

Theme: Wake

Characters: Roxas/Xion

Roxas got back from his mission, he walked out of the portal, and ran in The Hallway Of Nothing-he ran past the bedrooms, he ran up to the door in the hallway. Roxas put his hand on doorknob, he turned the knob, then he opened the door and walked in, he closed the door behind him.

He saw his friend Xion asleep on her bed, he walked over to her bed. There was a chair that was by her bed, Roxas sat in the chair, he looked at her and smiled.

Xion has been asleep for a long time. She killed a giant heartless, she got powerful, and with that power she killed off the heartless. She collapsed on the ground, so she's been asleep ever sense that happened.

Roxas sees her everyday, he didn't want to miss her to wake up.

"Xion, please wake up."

Xion tried to speak. "Ne-need to go ba-back wit-with him."

Roxas didn't understand what she was saying. "Xion are you ok?"

Xion heard his sweet voice. She opened her eyes, she turned her head to face Roxas. "It's horrible. "

"What is it?" Roxas worried.

"My dreams keep telling me to go back to Sora, they aren't my memories, they are his memories, " said Xion.

"Sora?" Roxas said.

"Yes, he's asleep, he needs his memories back so he can wake up," said Xion.

"You don't need to go back to him," said Roxas.

"Your right, let's go do a mission, " replied Xion.

"I just did one," said Roxas.

Xion's door opened.

The two heard the door open they had their eyes on the person that came in the room.

"I see you awake now, you can do a mission, Roxas you are to go with her," said Saix.

Roxas and Xion nodded.

Saix walked out of the room.

Xion rose from her bed. "Let's go."

Roxas rose from the chair. "Yup."

The two left the room, reported to Saix, and went to go do their mission.


	11. Theme: Owl

Theme: Owl

Characters: Ienzo/Even

It was night time in Radiant Garden. Ienzo was looking out his bedroom window.

Even was reading him Three Little Pigs. "Ienzo, are you even listening?"

Ienzo saw a white owl flew by. "I want to fly like a owl."

"Don't be ridiculous child. Come away from the window, so I can finish the story," said Even.

"I don't want to. Do you think I could fly like an owl? If I jump out of my window, do you think I could fly like an owl?" Ienzo asked.

"No, child, you don't have wings," replied Even.

Ienzo yawned, and rubbed his sleepy blue eyes. "If I try I will fly."

"Child, it's time for bed," said Even.

"But, I don't want to," said Ienzo.

"King Ansem, doesn't like it when your up to late," said Even.

Ienzo walked to his bed, and laid down.

Even put the covers on the young boy, he smiled. "Good night, child."

"Night, I'm going to fly, I just know it," Ienzo closed his eyes.

Even had a big smile on his face, he kissed the young boys forehead, and he walked out of the room, he turned, and peeked in the room, and looked at the sleeping boy- he turned off the light, and closed the door.

So cute! 


	12. Theme: Believe

Theme: Believe

Characters: Sora/Kairi

The two friends got back from church, they happily walked in Sora's house. Kairi walked in first, then Sora, he closed the door behind him.

Kairi went to go sit on couch in the living room. Sora sat next to her. "So, how did you like it?"

Kairi looked in his blue eyes. "I never been to church before, I loved it."

Sora smiled, he picked up the TV remote, he pointed at the TV to try it on. He put on some cartoons.

Kairi was looking at the TV, she was in deep thought, she was thinking about what the Pastor perched in church. The message really hit her today. "Hey, Sora."

Sora turned to look at the red head. "Yeah?"

She turned to look at him. "Today's message hit me."

"And?" Replied Sora.

"I want to accept Christ as my savoir, " said Kairi.

"Cool, do you know what to do?" Sora asked.

"No," she replied.

"Pray to God, and say, sorry for the sins I've done, I believed you died on the cross for my sins, I know I'm a sinner, please come into my heart I want to live for You, in Jesus' name Amen," said Sora.

"Ok, let's pray," said Kairi.

The two friends closed their eyes, folded their hands.

"Dear, God, please forgive me, for the sins I've done, I know I'm a sinner, I believed that you died on the cross for my sins, please come into my heart, I let you come in my heart, I want to live for You, in Jesus' name Amen.

"Amen, " said Sora.

They both opened their eyes, and unfolded their hands.

"Now your God's child, " said Sora with a smile.

"I feel a worm feeling in my heart," said Kairi.

"Remember, He lives in your heart, talk to Him everyday," said Sora smiling.

"I'll read the Bible everyday," said Kairi smiling.

"That's good," said Sora.

"I'm going to share Jesus to everyone!" Kairi said.

"The old has died in you, and the new has come!" Sora said.

"Is that a verse?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, once you accepted Christ, the old you has died off, you can't go back to your old self," replied Sora.

"I should get going," said Kairi as she rose from the couch.

Sora rose from the couch as well. "Alright, bye."

Kairi smiled. "Bye."

"The devil will still attack you, your not perfect, " said Sora.

"I know," said Kairi as she opened the dood and walked out of the house.  



	13. Theme: Overrated

I own nothing, the chapter names belong to ZealousZexionZealot. :)

Theme: Overrated

Characters: Roxas/Xion

Roxas and Xion are on a mission, their out to fight heartless, in Twilight Town.

Xion was fighting heartless off, and Roxas wasn't. Xion stopped fighting. "Why don't you have your keyblade out?"

There was a stick in front of Roxas, he picked it up. "I'm gonna fight with this."

"Roxas that's a stick, not your keyblade, " replied Xion.

"Keyblades? Who needs them? I have a stick," said Roxas.

"Um, fight with your keyblade, " said Xion.

"Keyblades are overrated, " said Roxas.

"No they aren't," said Xion.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, let's fight some heartless butt," said Xion.

Heartless appeared in front of them, they both fought them off.

They used their magic spells.

"Heartless are overrated, why don't we fight robots instead? " Roxas said.

"We need heartless, to collect hearts, " replied Xion.

"Hearts are overrated, we don't need hearts," said Roxas.

"Let's go home, before you say anything else," said Xion as she formed a portal.

"Portals are overrated, " said Roxas.

Xion grabbed his hand, and they both walked in the portal.

Something's wrong with Roxas. 


	14. Theme: Pain

Theme: Pain

Characters: Ventus/Vanitas

It was in the afternoon in Radiant Graden, Ventus was outside taking a walk, all that training he had to do made him tired, usually walks wake him up.

All of a sudden his head started to hurt, he held it in pain. He keeled on the ground. "It's him! The pain, I can't stand it, it seems like a demon is living inside of me!"

His eyes turned a ember color, his hair was almost black. "Must destroy him." He summoned his keyblade, his keyblade was almost turning into a X-blade. "It will be to late if I don't destroy him, it's life or death."

He pointed the keyblade to his chest. "Goodbye world."

"You think that's going to work? Your just going to die," said Vanitas.

"Shut up, I need you out," replied Ventus.

"Everyone is going to miss you," said Vanitas.

"I don't care, I need you to die," said Ventus.

He laughed. "You will die, not me."

Ventus didn't say a word, he put the keyblade in his chest, a bright light was coming out of his chest, he was still alive. The ember eyes disappeared, they were blue again, and his head didn't hurt anymore.

The bright light disappeared. "He lied, I lived, he didn't." Ventus stood on his two feet. "I'm me again! I'm going to tell everyone! "

He ran toward Aqua's house.

ZealousZexionZealot: Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad your enjoying my story! Yes, God is good 24/7 XD

I own nothing, the chapter names belong to ZealousZexionZealot.

Yay, Ventus lives! I really don't do well at pain, when I do die, I bet it's not going to be any good. :/

Anyway I love ya all! :)


	15. Theme: Knife

Theme: Knife

Characters: Zexion/Kairi

Zexion was outside sitting on a bench, he was cutting his wrist with his knife. "I hate my life, I hate everything. " He watched his crimson blood pour out of his wrist, it must hurt, but not to him, he was use to it. Zexion does have some scares from the last time he cut himself.

Kairi was walking outside, and she saw Zexion from a distance. "Is he- yup he is." Kairi ran up to Zexion. "Why, are you doing that? I told you to get rid of that knife."

Zexion looked up at Kairi. "I know. "

Kairi sat next to him, she saw his arm. "Oh my word, Zexion. " She had tears in her eyes.

"What?" Zexion said.

"Stop, cutting yourself, " she said crying. "I love you."

Zexion kissed her cheek. "Remember I need a break from each other, until I get better. "

"Your not getting better, I mean look at your arm," replied Kairi.

Zexion wrapped Kairi in his arms. "It takes baby steps. "

Kairi cried more and more. "Ok."

"I will be fine, I promise, " said Zexion.

"I don't want that knife in your heart, like it almost was," replied Kairi.

"It won't," said Zexion.

Kairi broke the embrace, and she took a deep breath.

Zexion whipped her tears off with his fingers.

Kairi kissed him on the lips.

Zexion kissed her back.

"I love you, never forget that," said Kairi.

"I love you too, I will always remember that," replied Zexion.

Kairi smiled. "I have to go, I have to clean my house."

"Alright, " replied Zexion.

"Give me that knife." Kairi took it from his hand.

"But-

"It's for your own good," said Kairi as she rose from the bench and walked off.

ZealousZexionZealot: Vanitas didn't want to die, he wanted to control Ventus' body forever.


	16. Theme: Gone

I own nothing, if I did, I'd probably base the KH game on this, lol. Anyway enjoy!

Theme: Gone

Characters: Roxas/Xion

The two Nobodies were in Twilight Town, Roxas fought Xion. He saw her about to fall, he caught her in his arms, he sat on the ground, with her in his lap. The boy looked at her with worry in his eyes. "I did this to you."

"It's my fault, I wanted this to happen," replied Xion.

Roxas looked at her legs, there were crystals almost covering her legs.

"It's to late to redo my mistakes, " said Xion.

Tears just came out of the boys blue eyes, the tears fell on Xion's cloak.

Xion saw him crying, it made Xion tear up as well. "Roxas, I need you to do me a favor. "

"What's that?" Roxas said as he whipped the tears off of Xion's face with his fingers.

"Set Kingdom Hearts free," said Xion. The crystals were up to her waist.

"Set Kingdom Hearts free," repeated Roxas.

Xion put her hand on his cheek. "I'm going away now."

"Xion, I love you," said Roxas.

"I love you too, goodbye," said Xion. Her hand dropped from his check, she closed her eyes, the crystals covered her whole body, the crystals went up in the sky.

Roxas cried. "No, why did I have to do such thing? She's gone now, forever. I must be gone too." Roxas summoned his keyblade, and pointed at his chest. He was about to kill himself, but he remembered what Xion said. "Set Kingdom Hearts free."

"I have to do that." Roxas put away his keyblade, and rose from the ground. He formed a black portal to go home, he entered the portal.

This chapter is so emotional.

ZealousZexionZealot: Thanks.

Knife, it reminded me of a song called The Last Night by: Skillet. 


	17. Theme: Time

I own nothing, the chapter names belong to ZealousZexionZealot.

Theme: Time

Characters: Luxord/Xion

Luxord was shuffling his cards at a table, he was bored. Xion saw him, she walked over to him, and sat across from him. The british man looked at the young girl. "Want to play cards?"

"No, I have a question for you," answered Xion.

"Alright, " replied Luxord.

"How do you use 'time' as your power?" Xion asked.

"Well, just think of a number, let's say 5, and I close my eyes, and the time will get set back by 5 minutes, " answered Luxord.

"That's cool, so can you stop time?" Xion asked.

"I sure can, and in fact I can go back in time," said Luxord.

"Can you go back from the day, we had our hearts? " The Key Of Darkness asked.

"No, I can't, there are some things I can't go back in time, but I wish," replied the british man.

"Oh, that's to bad," said Xion.

"So, if you have anything you want set back, let me know," replied Luxord.

"Alright, I will, thank you Luxord, " said Xion with a smile.

"Your welcome, " replied Luxord smirking.

Xion rose from the chair and walked off.

"I didn't tell that she had to pay 50 munny, " said Luxord as he decided to play a card game by himself. 


	18. Theme: Hate

I own nothing, even the name of the chapters!

Theme: Hate

Characters: Axel/Roxas

Roxas walked out of the portal, crying. His friend Axel was sitting on the couch, he was his buddy, he rose from the couch and walked over to his buddy. "What's wrong?"

Roxas looked at his friend. "I ki-killed her."

"Killed who?" Axel asked.

Roxas doesn't remember Xion's name, but he has a picture of her in his mind, he couldn't bare her name. "I do-don't remember her name."

"Wht are you crying? " Axel asked.

"I hate myself for killing a girl that didn't need to die," cried Roxas.

"Don't worry about it, but why would you kill someone? " Axel asked.

"I don't know, but I hate myself, " replied Roxas.

"Roxas, stop talking about it," said Axel with worry in his eyes.

"Leave me alone," said Roxas.

Axel didn't say any more words. He didn't want Roxas to yell at him more.

Roxas sighed, he turned his back to his friend, he was about to walk off, but he paused.

Axel saw his friend pause. "Roxas?"

Roxas still had his back still faced Axel. "I'm a killer, stay away from me, I hate everything now." Roxas walked in the Hallway Of Nothing.

Axel watched him back away. "Can't he get over it?" The red head sat back on the couch, he had his head down he was looking down at the floor.

Don't let life get you down, let God in He will take care of it!

My fav sentence.

Thank you people for reading! :D 


	19. Theme: Over

Theme: Over

Characters: Sora/Vanitas

Sora and Vanitas were fighting in Twilight Town. Vanitas used fire on Sora. It hit Sora, then Sora did ice, it froze Vanitas. Sora smiled.

In a few seconds, Vanitas unfroze. He did thunder, Sora walked out of the way, which means it missed him, the brunette boy did air, it hit Vanitas, he went flying, and his back hit the ground hard. He couldn't move, it hurt so bad.

Sora saw him just lay there, on the ground. He walked over to Vanitas. He looked in his ember eyes, he put his Kingdom Key to his throat. "It's over."

Vanitas laughed. "What are you going to do, kill me?"

"Yes, that's what I'm going to do," replied Sora.

Vanitas put his hand on the Keyblade. "I'm not over, you are." He grabbed Sora's Keyblade out of his hands, and he threw it.

Sora ran over to his Keyblade, he picked it up, Vanitas healed himself, and stood on his feet, he smirked. "You are going to die."

Sora walked over to him, putting his Keyblade against Vanitas' chest. "Your over, your a demon to this world. You need to go."

"You think killing is the answer to everything, don't you?" Vanitas asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," he replied.

"That's just wrong, let the evil live," said Vanitas.

"No, I can't, I'm saving the world! " Sora said with anger.

Vanitas backed away from the Keyblade that is on his chest. "Killing is wrong."

Sora got even more mad. Vanitas smirked, he liked getting Sora mad. "Well bye." He ran off.

"I will get you someday, you don't know what's coming to you!" Sora said. He ran off, he didn't go after Vanitas, he was going to the Train Station.

Thanks peeps!


	20. Theme: Away

Theme: Away

Characters: Zexion/ Kairi

Zexion and Kairi are Zexion's room, they were sitting on his bed. They were watching a movie, Zexion didn't look at the screen, he looked floor of his room. Had a sad look face. He had a lot on his mind, he was thinking about that if he should tell Kairi or not.

Kairi took her eyes off the TV screen , she put her eyes on Zexion. " Is there something wrong?"

Zexion took his eyes off floor and he looked at Kairi, with tears in his eyes. He didn't say a word to her if he did, he would break out and cry.

"Tell me what's going on?" Kairi asked.

Zexion shook his head. He just didn't want to say anything at all.

"It's ok if you cry, just tell me," said Kairi.

Zexion held in his tears and he spoke. " I'm going back to real my parents." His real parents didn't want him when he was a kid.

"Why?" The red head asked.

"They want me back with them, I'm going away for good. I'm never coming back," replied Zexion.

"I'm going to miss you," said Kairi.

"Me too," replied Zexion.

Xigbar entered his room. "Your parents are here."

"Don't you ever knock?" Zexion asked.

"Just get your butt downstairs, " said Xigbar.

"Just give me minute," said Zexion.

Xigbar left the room.

Zexion rose from his bed. "Kairi. "

Kairi stood up and faced him. Tears filled her eyes.

Zexion hugged her. "I love you."

Kairi hugged him tight. "I love you too."

Zexion broke the embrace, he kissed her lips.

Kairi kissed him back. "Bye."

Zexion left the room, and Kairi followed behind him.

So sad, I could make a story into his, lol! 


	21. Theme: Never

Theme: Never

Characters: Vanitas/Kairi

Vanitas and Kairi were at the park in Destiny Islands. They were sitting on a bench taking and having a great time.

Vanitas frowned, he looked away from Kairi, he looked down at the ground.

Kairi was him. "What's wrong? "

Vanitas sighed, he looked up at Kairi. "There's something I have to tell you." His face was very serious.

Kairi payed attention to his face, she was ready to listen. "Tell me."

Vanitas didn't really want to tell her, 'cause it's going to hurt her. "Kairi, I never really loved you."

Kairi's eyes filled with water, she couldn't believe the words he just said, he never loved her, she's been played the whole time. "How could you say that!"

"I was using you," replied Vanitas.

Kairi cried, and she rose from the bench. "I can't believe you." She walked off.

Vanitas feels like an idiot and a loser. He just hurt a sweet girl, her heart was broken. She thought she was loved, but she found out that she wasn't loved at all. He should go fix it, but it's to late, she's gone for good.

Vanitas cried, and cried. 


	22. Theme: Three

Theme: Three

Characters: Roxas/Xion

Roxas got back from his mission, he stepped out of the portal of looked around the Grey Area, nobody was there. He heard sobbing, he turned his head and saw Xion on the couch crying.

She had her elbows on her knees, and her face in her hands. Roxas walked over to Xion, he sat on the couch next to her. "What's wrong?"

Xion didn't answer Roxas she continued to sob.

"Xion, what's wrong?" Roxas asked again.

Xion lefted her head from her hands, and she looked at Roxas. "I onl-only hav-have three days to live."

Roxas whipped her tears from of her face with his tumbs. "What do you mean?"

"In three days Sora is going to wake up, I'm going away, " Xion said as she calmed down.

"I'm sorry to hear that," replied Roxas.

"Can we do something fun for three days?" Xion asked.

"Sure anything you want, " said Roxas.

"Let's have sea salt ice cream. I heard in Twilight Town that there is going to be a concert," said Xion.

"Is that all you want to do today? " Roxas asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Let's go." He took Xion's hand, they both rose from the couch, he formed a dark portal, they walked in it. The portal disappeared as they walked in the portal.


	23. Theme: Transit

Theme: Transit

Characters: Axel/Roxas

Axel was at Roxas' house , he was helping him move out of his parents house.

They were both in his room putting his things in boxes.

"So where are ya moving to?" Axel asked as he took of the pictures off of Roxas' walls.

Roxas was putting his clothes in boxes. "With Namine. "

"That's cool man," replied Axel.

In another box, Roxas was putting his movies in.

Axel put those pictures in a cardboard box, he closed the flips and taped them shut. "Your room looks about done."

Roxas was busy taping the flips closed. "Yeah that's everything. "

"Need help loading them in the car?" Axel asked.

Roxas took two boxes, and held them in his arms. They were a bit heavy. "Yes I do, the trunk is opened. " He opened his bedroom door, he walked out of his room, and down the stairs.

Axel took two boxes as well, he exited out of his friends room, and headed outside to his friends car, they both put the boxes they had in the trunk.

About ten minutes passed by, and they finished putting the boxes in Roxas' car. They sat in the living room on the couch.

"So now what do we do?" His red head friend asked with a smile.

"I'm not sure, when I see Namine I'm going to ask her to marry me," he answered his friend.

"Dude that's awesome, I'm so happy for you two," said Axel with a biger smile than before, he was so happy for his friend. "No rough housing until your married. "

"I already know, and so does Namine, " said Roxas.

"It's going to be big changes," Axel said.

"Sure is," replied Roxas.

"Well, I should get going, and you should be too," said Axel.

"Yeah," said Roxas.

The two friends rose from the couch. Axel put his hand on the doorknob and turned it, he opened the door, and walked out. Roxas followed behind him, he put his hand on the doorknob and closed the door behind him.

They both got into their car at the sametime, and they drove off out of the driveway.

A/N I didn't really like this one it was boring to write, I hope you guys liked it.


	24. Theme: Art

Theme: Art

Characters: Roxas/Namine

Namine was drawing Sora's memories, she was sitting at a table in Castle Oblivion.

Roxas sat in another chair next to her, he watched her as her blue eyes were on the paper, she was so focused on her drawing.

Namine could see Roxas looking at her, she didn't bother saying a word to the boy. She didn't have time to talk she had to draw memories just like the Organization told her to do.

Roxas took his eyes off of Namine, he moved them to the paper. He looked at her realistic drawing. She drew all Sora's memories on that paper, he was impressed. "Nice art."

Namine heard him speak, but she wouldn't take her eyes off of her drawing. "Excuse me?"

"I said nice art, " repeated Roxas.

"It's not art, it's memories, " replied Namine.

"If you draw a picture of something, it's considered art," said Roxas.

"This is for me to piece back his memories, the Organization want me to draw his memories, so Sora can come back," said Namine.

"Oh, could you teach me how to draw?" Roxas asked.

Namine tooo her eyes off of her paper, and put her eyes on the boy, she smiled. "Of course I will."

"Cool, I'll come here after when I'm finished having ice cream with my friends, and I'll get you a sea salt ice cream," said Roxas.

Namine giggled. "Sounds great."

A goofy smirk formed on his lips. "Starting tomorrow. "

Namine let out a small giggle. "Sounds good."

"What's so funny? " Roxas asked.

"Your smirk, " she replied.

He frowned. "What smirk? "

"Don't play dumb with me," Namine teased Roxas.

"Ok I did a goofy smirk, " Roxas said.

"Your silly," said Namine.

"I have to get going," said Roxas as he pushed the white chair out of the table, then he rose from the chair and pushed it in.

Namine sighed in disappointment. "Bye."

Roxas formed a portal to go back to the Grey Area. "Bye." He walked in the black portal, and the portal disappeared with him.


End file.
